Escape 2 Paradise
by addtothenoise
Summary: AU. Sequel to Escape From Paradise. Remy's dead, or is he? It's been just over 18 months. What does Rogue do when she runs into someone she recognizes all to well, but doesn't recognize her? ROMY
1. Chance Encounters

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyting...but oh how I wish I did.

_Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews from Escape From Paradise. Can't believe all that I received. It's simply humbling. SNIFF. Anyways, if you didn't read it, it would be a good time, since I'm starting this story 18 months that story. It just helps to be caught up. Plus, it's always good to know what everybody thinks. ;-)_

CHANCE ENCOUNTERS

It was later than he would have liked, even for a thief. But his boss needed whatever was in this building, so who was he to complain, except that this evening was incredibly boring. The heist was going to be too easy. Knowing what kind of man he was, having him bored wasn't a good thing. It didn't make him sloppy, but it did make him want to pull a few strings on purpose, just to make things more...interesting. Although, this stupid high-tech lock was giving him trouble, since it was taking more than a minute to unlock with his tools.

Rogue was flying around the city, doing her so called patrol that Scott had laid upon her. Sometimes that guy really needed to remove that poll that was shoved so far up his...

"Rogue." her communicator called out to her, removing her from her previous thoughts.

"Yeah Scott."

"We think that there's a disturbance and-"

"Ya want meh ta check it out."

"If your not too busy." Wait, did he just make a sarcastic comment? To her?

"Excuse meh, Ah didn't get that." But she received no reply, instead, it was Jean who gave her the coordinates. It wasn't hard to find, since she was right there, but since when does Scott talk like that?

Rogue landed gently on the building, making sure she was concealed by the darkness. But that when she heard something herself. It was some type of click. She hovered over to where she found a siloutte of a man in the darkness. He was standing near the only light on the roof of the building, but not in it. She landed and walked over to the man. He obviously heard her and stood up, but did not turn around.

"Pardon meh, but could Ah ask what'cha doin' here?"

He smiled to himself, this night just got more interesting. A woman, maybe the night wouldn't be such a waste. But how long had she been there? He checked out the place before hand. How did she get up here? So he slowly turned around to look at the woman.

Rogue heart could have stopped in that moment. He was still in the dark, but those eyes. How many people have those eyes? As she looked at those eyes, they began to glow like they used to when he looked at her. Could it be? She tried to force herself not to get her hopes up. She could be seeing things or thinking things, but what could she do? Rogue stepped into the light, hoping that it would be him.

"Remy?"

He had no idea as to what this woman was thinking. How could she think that she knew him, and he was in the dark. Oh well, look at that body, he thought to himself as he looked her over. But then he was able to look into those hopeful green eyes, and for once, he couldn't think or move.

"Remy?" she asked again, pulling him out of his revere.

"Don't know who dis Remy be." he told her and he took a step into the light. Rogue could have just died right then.


	2. Minor Interuptions

**Tammy- **All your questions will be answered within the next couple chapters...promise. :-) Thank you so much.

**BlkDiamond- **LOL. No, thank you. Sorry though, didn't want to give away too much, at the time. ;-)

**Nettlez- **LOL. Caught you off guard did I. You are on the right track though. Thank you.

**Bunsdarien- **Yeah, I know...just couldn't help myself. ;-) LOL. Here's more.

**Bored247-** Thank you. But don't worry, I am getting to why he can't remember fairly quickly, within next few chapters.

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks so much. Hope it was fast enough. :-)

_Well, now that everybody is that much happier, let me get on with this story, before somebody attacks me. ;-) LOL._

MINOR INTERUPTIONS

Rogue could not believe her eyes, after just over a year, and finally believing he was dead, there he was...Remy LeBeau. She completely ignored his last comment and stepped closer to him, she had to know he was real, and not some imaginary version of him, proving how psychotic she really was. The man before her was on his guard, which did not go fully unnoticed, but he did not move. He just looked at her with those intense eyes. She slowly took her gloves off and put them in her belt. Ever so slowly, she reached up and touched the side of his face.

It was so real, he was so real. How could this be? None of this made sense. But then again, look at her own reaction over a man she tried so desperately to not get attached to. They kept their eyes locked as he put his hand over hers, but just as he was about to remove her hand from his face, she kissed him.

There was something about this woman that he couldn't place, but being the type of man who didn't usually turn down a lady, he went along with it. The smell of her was nearly intoxicating as the taste of her lips. She kissed him with more passion and more fire than he had ever seen in any woman, but she believed him to be something or someone he was not. For the first time he could ever recall, this woman left him breathless as she pulled away from him.

"Remy?" she whispered, ever so lightly. He looked her over, trying desperately to figure her out. She still believed him to be this Remy.

"Sorry chere, but da name's not Remy, it's-"

"Gambit." she finished for him, as she looked away from him, trying not to become any more emotional then she was now. Her worst fear, of him being dead, was no longer true. Now, he didn't remember her. He didn't remember himself. She could tell that he was different, but to not want to be Remy LeBeau anymore, even when they were alone, there was no way. Something was very wrong.

"So you know Gambit den?" Rogue looked at the man before her, through the corner of her eye.

"More than some would lahke." then she began to walk towards the edge of the building. Gambit found this woman more intriguing by the moment.

"Care ta let Gambit know who you be?" he asked her as he walked over to her side. She didn't answer him, just continued to stare over the city below.

"How much do ya know 'bout yaself? How much do ya remembah?" She was blunt to say the least, but that is not what bothered him. Who was she? How did she know? What does she want? He didn't want to trust her, not without knowing who she was.

"Enough." he responded. Suddenly her communicator came on.

"Rogue, have you found anything?" It was Scott again. She was really getting tired of him, and now was not the time. Rogue took her communicator and threw it over the building.

"Rogue?" Gambit asked.

"Not that it means much, but yeah, it's Rogue."

"Suits you." she finally turned to him, smiling gently. He had changed, but was so much the same old Remy.

"Gambit's a code name, not a real name."

"So be Rogue."

"That's right, and ya used ta know mah real name. Ah know ya bettah than anybody else." He scrutinized her every move, making it seem as if he was just checking her out, but she knew better. He didn't trust her, and even though she could understand that, it still hurt.

"I don't know about that, X-man." a female voice called out, as a dark figure made its way over to them. Rogue didn't know who she was, but had seen her picture in one of the many files. She backed away, not trusting the situation, not knowing what was going on.

"Vertigo, isn't it?"

"So you do your homework like a good little X-man." Gambit, was the only one confused by the situation. She was apart of the X-men? But the X-men weren't suppose to know about him yet. What was going on?

Rogue began to hover, and then went at Vertigo at full force. But she was quickly taken down by her powers. Rogue crumbled to the ground, not knowing what to do, other than fight. Gambit didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't like the thought of Vertigo hurting the woman before him. He pulled out his staff and hit her over the head with it, knocking her out quickly. He went over to Rogue, and quickly tried to help her up. Gambit knew that if Vertigo were here, the rest of the team would be too, probably because of his heist.

The woman before him, looked up at him with hopeful eyes, but all he could do was smirk.

"Remy."

"Dat's not-"

"Ya were an X-man too. Ya joined them for the right reasons, not like meh." Not like her? What was she talking about? But it was too late, his team was already here. Rogue began to hover, watching him intently, as if begging him to choose her. Just before anyone could attempt to attack her, she flew off. Gambit watched her, completely unsure of what to do.

"What were you doing with her?" Creed asked him, angrily. Gambit to one glimpse at his team, then turned around and jumped off the roof, using his staff, going after the woman he just met.


	3. Find Her

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **Thanks, glad to hear it. Hopefully I can keep it up. ;-)

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Thanks. That's too good to hear. :-)

**BananaPanda-** Thanks. Yeah, it's been a while. Hope it was nice out there. Although I completely understand the whole professors giving essays. :-)

**Tammy-** Thanks so much. No they sure won't. ;-)

FIND HER

Gambit jumped from rooftop to rooftop, trying not to lose this flying woman, not that he really understood why. He was ever so thankful for his agility and his eyes at this point, otherwise, he might not have made it this far. He had so many questions, and he wondered if she had any answers. Was he really Remy?

Finally, she stopped and landed next to a small lake and she just stood there starring into the night. He watched her, keeping his distance, not quite sure of what he should say to her. But that didn't matter because Rogue knew he was there.  
"Why did ya follow meh?" she asked him, not bothering to turn around. He couldn't help but wonder how she knew he was there. How did she find him in the first place? But he made his way to her nonetheless.

"Don't know." She smiled lightly before looking at him.

"Never a real answer?" he smirked at her, not understanding the somewhat private joke.

"Would you rather a lie chere?" she turned to him slighty, her hair being blown around by the wind.

"Maybe. Would ya?"

"Would Gambit what?"

"Lie ta meh?" he thought about that honestly for a moment, then just shrugged.

"Don't know if I could." he told her plainly.

"Are you?"

"No," she told him, wishing that it was her in his place, "Ah haven't yet."

"Who are ya?" she turned back to look at the water.

"Thought we went over that."

"Bein' Rogue and an X-man don't mean that's who you are."

"No, it isn't. But it's all Ah have left."

"Who were you?" he looked at her curiously as she chuckled at his question. Finally she turned to him once more.

"An assassin."

"Who was I?"

"Remy LeBeau, prince of thieves turned X-man." he stood there for a moment trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Ya are a thief, aren't ya?" she asked him playfully.

"Who was Remy to you chere?" her expression quickly dropped as she starred into his eyes.

"Ah would think that would beh obvious seein' as what just happened on that buildin'."

"You're with them, aren't ya?" he gave no response, but she knew what that meant.

"They thought ya died in tha explosion. Ah searched for ya every night. Ah'm sorry, Ah should'a done more." she began to walk away from him, but he stopped her. She looked at him, searching for understanding, anger, hate, anything. But the only thing that she received was his lips against hers.

Gambit pulled away, feeling the exact same way that he did when she had kissed him earlier. This woman was getting to him, and he had no idea as to how or why. Did she have some special power that he had not seen? Could she do this to just any man? Her emotions seemed to show that she was telling him the truth, but there was so much static. Gambit knew that he had to go, he had to clear his head. Not to mention his heist. He was normally one who could stay out night after night, but not without the prize.

So that's exactly what he did, he turned around and ran into the depths of the night, leaving Rogue to stand there and stare, as she wondered what he was going to do. He wasn't the same man completely, but that didn't mean much at the moment. She wasn't going to give up on him, not now, not after all this time.


	4. Followed

**BlkDiamond-** Thanks. Definitely will. Well, it's slowly starting to piece together, but she is not telling them about her encounter with Remy, but they did go looking for her and ended up meeting the Mauraders.

**They-Call-Me-Orange-** LOL. Yeah, couldn't let my readers down, now could I. Then you would really get a chance at hating me. ;-) Thank you.

FOLLOWED

"Don't give meh that Scott! Ah'm a grown woman! Ya can't dictate mah life!" Rogue was getting increasingly sick of this debate. She didn't live here like the rest of them, she didn't need this.

"You're part of the team Rogue, like it or not. That means that you have to be responsible for your actions."

"Who says Ah'm not? Hmm? You?"

"Yes."

"Alright fearless leader, how is it that Ah didn't do mah job, versus the way you do it? Ah don't see ya flyin' round the city in the middle of the night for nothin'. In fact, ya always find somebody else ta do everythin'. Do ya really do anythin' but give orders?"

"Doesn't matter what you think of me Rogue, I am the leader. What I say goes."

"Then get the pole removed from ya ass! It's nobody's fault that ya havin' trouble with Jean, so lay off'a meh and go and deal with her yaself, ya coward!"

"That is none of your business, this is about your communicator."

"So what! A communicator...ooohh. Lahke Ah don't have a dozen of them ta replace it!"

"You won't even tell us how you lost it."

"Ah don't remembah." she told him in a sing-songy voice.

"Whatever Rogue. I don't have all night to spend debating this with you. You will have extra duties for this irresponsibility."

"Ah'm shakin' in mah boots." she told him as she stomped out of the office. On the way out she nearly collided into Logan.

"You okay?" he asked her as he looked at her strangely.

"Lahke ya don't know. Ya didn't hear us in there?" she asked, pointing her finger back at the office door. He just smirked.

"Only everybody in the house heard that racket. I asked if you were ok."

"Ah'll beh fahne, but Ah'm goin' home. He's tryin' ta make meh more responsible. Ah ain't comin' back unless there's an emergency or Xavier comes back from Muir Island."

"We could'a used your help against the Mauraders." She laughed at him.

"Like ya couldn't take them on bah yaself...or were ya too busy with Creed?" her only response was a gruff growl, which only made her laugh more.

"Ah'll see ya later. The faster Ah get out'ta here the better, or else he might try to get meh ta wash all the cars in the garage or the Blackbird or somethin'." this was his turn to laugh.

At this point Rogue wondered why she didn't just do what Mystique taught her, she was an assassin after all. Who would miss Scott? Jean might not at this point. He had been having troubles with her since Emma Frost showed up shortly after the Professor had headed off to Muir Island on some 'emergency' for his ex once again. It was obvious that Emma didn't really want him, she was just using him. But Jean being the jealous type, even after all she put Scott through with Logan. These women were crazy. Scott, well, he was just a giant ass. Figuring it was best to take her car back to her apartment before Scott to use it in a way to make her 'more responsible', she hopped in and headed home.

She drove into her private parking lot and headed inside, but she had this weird feeling that she was being followed. Rogue kept her cool, not quite sure who it was or why. This night just kept getting better and better. She made sure that she had her key out and ready to get inside, but just as she was about to head inside, someone grabbed her hand while it was on the doorknob. Not seeing who it was, nor caring, she quickly shoved this person into a nearby wall, holding them there with her arm across their neck. But she found herself looking into those familiar eyes once again, with their faces only a hairs length apart.

"Gambit." she said calmly.

"Dis how you treat all your houseguests?" he asked her with that all to familiar smirk. What a night it was.

"Only the one's that try ta sneak up on meh." she released her hold upon him.

"Didn't mean ta scare ya chere."

"Do Ah look scared?" he took the moment to look her over.

"Not one bit."

"How'd ya fahnd mah place?"

"Not easy, not like you listed or anythin'."

"That isn't an answer."

"How 'bout you let Gambit inside and he tell you da story." he told her closing the distance between them. She knew this game, he was up to something, and she didn't like it.

"Why? Whay should Ah trust ya? Ya seem ta forget somethin', Ah know ya sugah." Whatever it was, he didn't know, but hearing her call him that just set him on fire.

"Why should Gambit trust you? You an X-man, yet he came here anyway."

"Which is not understandable, since ya haven't told meh how ya found the place." They both just stood there for a moment staring at one another, almost as if, waiting for the other to give in.

"Rogue, let's just go in. You never invited a homme in dere or somethin'?" his face was so close to her, that his breath sent shivers down her spine, but she wasn't about to let him do this to her. He wanted something, and she wasn't sure what it was, or what side he was on. She was going to give just as good as she got.

"What if Ah have someone already in there?" she asked him as she placed a hand on his chest and lowering it down to his belt. If she wouldn't have known him better, she might not have noticed how his demeanor changed. Almost jealous, maybe a little bit hurt, unbelieving.

"Do you chere?"

"Ya tell meh." she told him smiling. Then she took a step back, in order for him to open her door, to call her bluff. Being the gambling man he was, she knew he would fall for it, at least to get whatever it was that he wanted. He watched her intently, she could have melted under those eyes. She hated these games, she wished he were himself.

Gambit finally went inside, only to be greeted by her cat. Well, it wasn't really her cat, more like a stray she let into the house when it was hungry. She followed him closely as he went searching the many rooms looking for any sign of another man.

"So you da faithful type chere?"

"Depends, did Ah have someone ta beh faithful to." she turned around and headed for the kitchen. He didn't know how much longer he could be near her without throwing her onto the floor and just ravishing her right there. Just watching her walk away from him was driving him crazy.

"Still, non homme in sight."

"Ah said someone, Ah nevah said a man." she told him as she gave the cat something to eat. He couldn't help but smirk. She bluffed, and he couldn't read her? This Rogue was more and more interesting.

"So, how did ya find meh?" she asked, as she met his eyes.

"Got sources. Not too hard to find information 'bout a femme wit white stripes in her hair an' looks like you chere." he told her as he made his way over to her.

"Then what is it that ya want, that ya had ta go through all the trouble of findin' meh?" Gambit brushed some of the hairs from her face, and placed them behind her ear.

"As you said before, think dat obvious, non." Rogue, not trusting herself being that close to him at that moment, took a step back.

"No, Rem-Gambit," she quickly corrected herself, "it's not. The Mauraders with ya too?" His jaw clenched. He was annoyed and was desperately trying not to show it. But then again, it could always be sexual frustration, she began to think, but held back a giggle at the though. Gambit tried not to mix business with pleasure, but this was not a normal circumstance.

"If dey were here, do you think dat we be here now." he told her, trying to bite back his emotions, or were they hers. He couldn't tell at the moment.

"What is it that ya want then?" He went to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"That's not how it works. Ah ain't lahke all those othah women. Ah never was. Ah love one man, an' ya said it already, you ain't him." she desperately tried to avoid looking at him. This was just so hard on her. He was him, but he wasn't. She just wanted Remy back. She felt his finger touch her chin, ever so gently and lift it so that her eyes met his.

"Den tell me 'bout dis Remy."


	5. Deja Vu

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks so much. Enjoy.

**Bored247-** Thanks. Sorry about the homework though, hope you're not too bored with it. ;-)

**Roguechere-** LOL. Thanks. I'm definitely trying. :-)

**They-Call-Me-Orange- **LOL. Thanks. Can completely understand the gnome thing though. ;-). Sure, you can name the cat. How can I possibly say no to that? ;-)

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc-** LOL. I am here, and here's your update. ;-) Glad you're enjoying it.

**Tammy- **Thanks. There are so many possibilites, but all will be known, promise. At the moment, though, Scott and Jean are together. :-)

**BlkDiamond- **LOL. Definitely hope that I can keep this up. I am always shocked at how much everyone tends to like these stories, even though I am an avid reader myself. ;-)

**Nettlez-** LOL. Yeah, how could I really kill him? I couldn't stand the thought myself, sniff. But that doesn't mean that I couldn't try. ;-) Glad you like it so much. Thanks so much.

DEJA VU

Rogue was still not quite convinced, wondering as to what game he was playing at. Was he trying to get some type of information out of her? She couldn't tell, but did it have to do with the Mauraders, or did he actually start to believe her? That he didn't belong with them. She looked into his eyes for a moment, still not completely certain, but then decided, what was there left to lose? She walked over to her couch and sat down. Gambit watched her for a moment, and then sat down near her. Not too close, actually wanting to know what she had to say, or at least seem interested.

"That's an awful lot of information. How is it that ya could be sure that Ah know all of it?" he shrugged.

"Never said you did chere. Just wanted to know ya side."

"Secretive, almost as if he were always playin' a game, thinkin' the odds were in his favor."

"Were they?" she looked away from him, not sure how to answer that since she had thought him to be dead, but instead, quite alive without a full memory.

"Ya tell meh. Obviously, the odds aren't on mah side."

"How's dat?" she turned to him, quite serious.

"Ya here. He isn't. Ah know ya, but Ah don't. What is it ya exactly came here ta do? Conquer some conquest? Do somethin' for ya boss? Ah don't understand? What is it ya exactly want from meh Gambit?" Her outburst caught him somewhat by surprise. Most women didn't act like this with him, in fact, most women were puddy in his hands by now. He looked away from her just for a moment, before he answered her.

"Just answers."

"Answers ta what?"

"Everythin'." Rogue forced a small smile and nodded.

"So ya know? 'Bout mah powers?"

"Oui. Figured dat flyin' wasn't da only ability you had. Went an' checked you out, so to speak." he told her with a large grin on his face.

"Ah don't know everythin'. Ah only know what Ah remembah, what Ah saw. Ah don't go diggin' through othah people's memories. It's not an...enjoyable experience."

"Den, you could tell me what you do know."

"Ya from New Orleans, an' adopted...by a thief."

"Dat explains a lot, but den again, most of dat be obvious, non."

"Ya met a blond girl that ya seemed ta care for. Don't know much 'bout her then that. Ya weren't suppose ta be 'round her."

"How'd we meet?"

"Ya were doin' what ya do best, an' had a lil trouble, so ya posed as a pilot." he raised his eyebrows.

"A pilot?"

"Yeah, Ah guess it was the best ya came up with. Anyway, Ah was doin' what Ah do best, an' just wanted ta go home. Ya didn't expect a passenger on ya escape route, but went for it. There was a storm and we crashed on a deserted island in the middle a'nowhere."

"Wait, dis Remy was stranded on an island wit you chere?" he asked her in a low, husky voice.

"Nothin' happened. But that is when Ah drained ya. Ah don't know much 'bout anythin' aftah, 'xcept what ya told meh. Well, which, knowin' ya ain't much. Ah could control mah powers, but Ah was still workin' on it. Didn't trust mahself."

"Dat a shame." he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse meh?" she asked, knowing very well what he had said. He looked straight into her eyes and smirked.

"Da X-men find us?"

"We weren't X-men at the time. Mah mama found us, but it took a while."

"Ta mere?"

"Yeah, but that's a different story that don't concern ya none."

Rogue didn't divulge to much information, but she ended up talking to Gambit for a few hours about all sorts of things that had happened, like how he used to hit on her and how he weaseled his way into her heart. Although, his recent advances did not go unnoticed, as he inched closer and closer to her and began to run his fingers through her hair, or rub her neck. Rogue didn't even feel herself getting tired, she just didn't want to let go of him. She didn't want this to be some absurd dream, that he was here, that some part of him might actually care for her.

They both sat there in silence, just starring into the others eyes. Finally, Gambit decided to make his move by closing the space between them and kissing her. Of course, Rogue was a willing participant in this, however, she stopped him once his hands started to roam freely. She stood up and took a few steps away from him, trying desperately to put some distance between those lips and her.

"Is that all ya came here ta do? Just ta jump 'nother girl? Taste the untouchable? What's the point?" He looked at her, slightly confused himself. Finally, he decided that it was just better to answer her.

"Don't know Rogue. Hardly know you, an' all Gambit wants, all I want is to be close to you. Je desole." he told her and then made his way towards the door. But what made this worse was, there was no way to figure out who was more baffled by his confession, Rogue or Gambit. Just as he was about to turn the knob, Rogue called out to him.

"Wait!" so he did, but he did not turn to look at her.

"Ah'm sorry, it's just...well, what do ya expect out'ta meh? Ah don't know what ta think either." Gambit turned around, feeling all of the emotions that she was sending his way. He understood, but it didn't make any of this any easier.

"Ya one of them Gambit. Ya not exactly the man Ah knew, no mattah how much Ah wish ya were." she told him in a hushed voice.

"Den why you don't want Gambit to go chere?" She slowly made her way over to him and touched his face the same way she had done before.

"Ya the closest thing Ah have ta him. Ya expect meh ta want ta let go?" Gambit couldn't take it anymore, he was about to snap. The smell of her, the way she treated him, he just wanted her, more than he had wanted any other woman in his life. He kissed her passionately, yet tenderly. But he didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want to do, it wasn't the type of man he was. He picked her up and laid her down upon her bed. Gambit looked at her and waited for her to refuse him, but instead, she sat on her knees, scooting herself closer to him, then she kissed him and she began to undress him.

Once Gambit woke up, it was late afternoon. He remembered everything that he had done with Rogue, but for some weird reason, he didn't completely expect her to be there. Normally, he wasn't the one that was there, when the woman woke up, why would he feel that way? Something was just so familiar, like deja vu. He wasn't sure how or why, but he knew that this woman was more than just some key to reveal his true past.

But, just as he realized this, an intense pain shot throughout his body, causing him to drop to the floor. It felt as if each of his nerve endings were on fire. Then, just as suddenly, a wave of memories flashed before his eyes, of him with Rogue, no Marie, no Rogue that night in her motel room. The pain quickly died down, almost as fast as it came. Gambit went and took a quick shower, then headed out of the bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her. Rogue's back was to him, but she was standing there cooking something in the kitchen, only wearing a big t-shirt.

He didn't remember anything from before other than that one night, but it was more than obvious to him how much this woman had truly affected him, how he loved her.


	6. Missing You

**BlkDiamond- **The pain is something I will be explaining later, promise. LOL. Don't cry, besides, you might wear out your rug. ;-) Here's more, sorry about the homework. Hope this helps though. :-)

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **Thanks so much. Boy you caught me quick, so here you go. :-)

MISSING YOU

Rogue turned around, slowly, not even noticing he was there at first, as she drank her coffee. Gambit just stood there in awe of the woman before him. Slowly her eye's met his as she could feel herself being watched, not to mention some odd feelings. As soon as she looked at him, she could tell there was something very different about him, just couldn't place it, however, blood started to drip from his nose. She quickly grabbed a towel and ran over to him.

She made him sit down on the couch as quickly as she could. But Gambit would not take his eyes off of her, in fact, she wasn't even sure if he heard a word she said.

"Gambit?" still, nothing.

"Gambit?"

"Oui chere." he answered calmly.

"What happened?" he lightly shrugged as she held the towel to his nose.

"Ya nose is bleedin' an' ya don't know what happened?"

"Rogue?" he asked as he attempted to remove the towel, but she would not let him.

"Yeah sug?"

"What's your real name?" she just smiled at him.

"Ah don't think that conversation is a good one right now."

"Is it Marie?" Rogue looked at him as if he had grown another head. In fact, she thought that she was going to jump out of her skin right there. Gambit didn't know whether her shock was a good thing or a bad thing. Had he mentioned another woman's name unknowingly?

"What happened Gambit?" she demanded.

"Don't know." he told her as he took the towel from her and pulled it away from his nose. The bleeding had stopped.

"Dere was dis pain, after Gambit got up, den dese flashes."

"Flashes?"

"You, me, some motel. Da name Anna-Marie Darkholme. Woke up alone." he told her trying to think straight. He didn't quite understand it himself.

"It was like deja vu or somethin'." he told her, but when he looked at her, he noticed that she was looking away from him. Gambit sat himself down in front of her and gently made her look at him. Her eyes were filled with tears, tears he could not read. She refused to blink, refused to let those tears fall. She always tried to be so strong.

"It be true den, non?" Rogue slightly nodded.

"Ah'm sorry." she whispered to him. Gambit wrapped his arms around her.

"Dere ain't nothin' to be sorry for chere."

"Ah left ya there, in that motel. Ya shouldn't have been there. If ya wouldn't have found meh, maybe none of this would've happened." she pulled away from him and walked back to her coffee.

"Marie?" she looked at him curiously.

"That's not mah name anymore. Don't call meh that."

"But you didn't like bein' called chere neither, non?"

"How much do ya remembah exactly?"

"Not much, bits an' pieces Gambit think." she nodded in understanding.

"Why can Gambit call you chere, an' not Marie?"

"That's what momma used ta call meh. That's not who Ah am anymore. That's somebody Ah nevah want ta beh anymore." Gambit closed the distance between them.

"Dat don't matter to me. Da past, not like you think. It's like I've been searchin' for you chere, all dis time. I remember dose feelin's. Je t'aime." then he kissed her. Once he pulled away, he couldn't help but notice how she had blushed. She quickly made her way away from him, in a desperate attempt for him not to see that, but he only found it more attractive.

"What now?" he asked her playfully.

"Maybeh it's time Ah tell the X-men. Maybeh then we can understand all of this."


	7. Lies

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **LOL. Maybe you do, but sorry. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

**Tammy-** Thanks. Just have to see. ;-)

**Bored247- **Thanks. LOL. I know how that is though. Especially with the getting distracted. You know, I haven't seen that movie in so long, you reminded me that I miss it. I'm going to have to go pick that up. That's just too funny.

**Roguechere-** LOL. Yeah, I couldn't do it, I did try though. Guess I'm just not that kind of writer. ;-) Thanks.

**Nettlez-** LOL. Hey, now there's a thought for a story...a tabloid. ;-) Might as well be though. Thanks much.

**Enchantedlight- **Thanks, I am certainly trying.

**BlkDiamond-** Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. It may be cruel and unusual, but you have to find me to charge me. ;-) Yep, I am planning on adding a bunch of stuff, from well, everywhere I can find it. ;-)

_I'm not going to bother you with my excuses for your wait, instead, I'm just going to get down to the point...the story._

LIES

Gambit looked over the woman before him skeptically.

"Da X-men? You sure dat be such a bon idea chere?" Rogue looked at him curiously, trying to figure out the sudden change in his mood.

"What would beh the problem with that?"

"Have you even told dem 'bout me?" he asked her a bit sternly.

"Does it mattah?"

"Oui. What makes dem think Gambit ain't da enemy, or to think dat Gambit rejoinin'?"

"Are ya?"

"Is Gambit what chere?"

"The enemy, or rejoinin' the team?" Gambit just stared at her as he seriously thought the question over. The X-men, he didn't care if he was their enemy, at the moment, but hers, he didn't want to be. He wasn't at the point of switching sides though, not now. Why should he?

Rogue took a step back from him, fearing the worst out of his answer. She couldn't look at him, no matter how much she wanted to. To tell him what to do, to tell him not to leave her again. But she couldn't, and she knew that. This was still not her Remy, and even if it was, she couldn't force his decision, but she wasn't going to play both sides, no matter how much both sides hurt her. She wasn't about to switch sides and work for a madman, even if her and the X-men didn't all get along so well all of the time.

All of a sudden, Rogue felt a hand gently grip her shoulder.

"Chere."

That alone could have made her heart stop in that moment. She didn't know what to think or do, so she did nothing, except wish that she had never bothered to ask that stupid question. Of course he wasn't rejoining, although at this point, she couldn't blame him for that. But, was he an enemy. At the moment no, but what about once he left her front door? What then? They just act as if all of this, that today, it never happened before? Could she even do that?

Knowing that she wasn't going to acknowledge him, and hating the way he was making her feel at this moment, Gambit came up behind her, closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, he nuzzled his face into her neck. Then he took the longest breath he could, just trying to inhale her, as if she were some type of drug, which, at the moment, it felt like she was. Even in this position, Rogue stayed tense, almost unaware of his actions, let alone his intentions.

"Rogue, I-" Gambit was stopped by a ringing. Rogue, walked out of his grasp and over to her phone, almost like a zombie, completely emotionless.

"Hello." she spoke, making sure that Gambit could not see her face.

"Uh huh." was all she said before she hung up. She quickly placed it back upon the receiver, before she turned to him, her eyes full of tears just waiting to fall.

"Go." she told him weakly. In fact, it was barely audible.

"Rogue?" she lifted her finger towards the window.

"Go!" she repeated.

"Their comin' for ya." Not understanding why he just stood there watching her, she opened a drawer near her, concealing the item in her hands and quickly made her way over to him. She kissed him as she put the item in his hands, then she pushed him towards the window, along with his trenchcoat, which she grabbed along the way. Just as he had made it outside, they both heard a man yell, "Rogue?" then there was a crash against the door, until the man had broken through.

Rogue stood there before Wolverine, hoping that he would understand, or that Gambit had made his way far enough from here, not to be hunted down. It wasn't hard to notice his nostrils flare.

"Rogue?" It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he might know at that moment. But before either said anything more, the other X-men came bursting through her now busted door.

"Rogue, get dressed...quickly." Cyclops commanded. Rogue, however, was getting angrier by the moment, now that Gambit was gone.

"Not 'til ya explain whay ya here, an' whay ya saw it necessary ta break down mah door." Storm decided to answer.

"We all know why we're here Rogue. You really should get dressed, unless that's how you want to look, that's up to you. But we are all leaving to try and...address this situation."

Rogue didn't know what they were talking about, but decided to keep quiet in order to better understand what was going on. At first she thought that this was about Gambit, but Logan looked so surprised, it wouldn't make sense. Not to mention, she had only found him last night. So she went without any major problems. Logan sat next to her, but at this point, she wasn't sure why. He didn't talk to her, probably not ready to confront her about the smell, but sat next to her like a guard dog. So she wondered if he wasn't ordered to do so.

Once they arrived at the mansion, all she received were stares and whispers. In a way she was glad she wasn't a telepath, but in another, she wished she was. All of the X-men kept close to her, as they lead her to the Professor's office. There he was, the Professor, when he wasn't suppose to be here, but on Muir Island. But that was not what puzzled her, more than the person sitting across from him. It was Mystique.

Mystique just looked at her daughter with a michevious grin.

"What th' hell...mama?" Mystique stood to her feet. Suddenly, Rogue felt her arms being grabbed, but she wasn't about to go after the woman before her. What was going on?

"My sweet, naïve daughter. I would have thought that I had taught you everything, but apparently not." Rogue's eyes looked to Xavier for understanding, but he gave her none.

"I told them everything Rogue." her eyes quickly darted back to Mystique.

"Excuse meh?" Mystique walked closer to Rogue, as she felt cold cuffs being quickly placed upon her wrists and ankles.

"Everything."


	8. Break

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc-** Thanks. Hope it wasn't too bad of a wait.

**They-Call-Me-Orange- **LOL. I would let you for free. ;-) But she is one that's hard to permanently kill. Well, enjoy.

**Tammy- **So many questions, and so many possible answers. ;-)

**BlkDiamond- **Thanks. LOL. You're right on the money. ;-)

**Nettlez-** LOL. Sorry to keep you in the dark like that, but I'm definitely going to be explaining. ;-) Thanks much. Gambit's gambit, you can never tell. ;-)

**Bored247- **LOL. Sorry for the wait...hope it helps though. ;-)

**Enchantedlight- **Thank you, as usual.

**Roguechere- **Thanks much for pointing that out. I went and fixed that. :-)

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Thanks. Will definitely be explaining all of it, and much more. ;-)

BREAK

Gambit stalked through the long hallway, determined to make a change in his life. His wasn't about to be walked on or counted out of this game.

"Back already from your night out?" Vertigo asked sarcastically. However, he just passed her completely ignoring her presence.

"Well then, I guess it wasn't so good for you...or at least as it was suppose to be for her!" she called out after him. Gambit just smirked. It wasn't much longer, when he heard a growl. He didn't have to look to see who it was, it was obvious who it was.

"He's lookin' for you." he stated plainly. But then he could hear the man sniff the air.

"An' you smell funny." he said with another growl.

Finally, Gambit reached a large chamber that entered Essex' lab. The smiling man turned to see who was behind him, to find a nonchalant Gambit leaning against the wall shuffling his cards.

"Ah, Gambit, how nice of you to show up." Gambit looked up at the man, eyes burning brighter.

"Guess this means that you have come to give me some sort of resignation?" Essex added before getting back to his grotesque experiment. Gambit stayed silent.

"I know you saw her, that you have been talking to her."

"Her?"

"This, Rogue."

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Rogue laid there, in her cell, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't help but wonder exactly what was going on. Sure, she wasn't exactly the most trustworthy person in the world, but compared to Mystique, she was a complete angel. The devil himself probably couldn't live up to Mystique's legendary past. Besides, it not like she had to be so forth coming on her past...it's not like all of them were, unless it came down to something so important, like a mission, or the Earth crumbling.

Suddenly, her cell opened. She wasn't exactly surprised by her visit, she kind of expected one, at least from her. There was always a point, always a plot behind the madness.

"Momma."

:-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P

Gambit slipped back into her window with ease. He hadn't exactly expected the place to be in perfect condition when he came back, but this was pointless. These people were suppose to be her teammates, and they thrashed her home like this. Something didn't feel right though, somebody else was here. He quickly turned around to see a slightly annoyed Wolverine sitting on Rogue's sofa.

"Figured I you were alive, but didn't figure it would take you this long to come back here." he said after he pulled the cigar out of his mouth.

"Take it you da Wolverine." Logan answered with a gruff chuckle.

"Why are you here?"

"Where she be?" Logan made a move to stand up, but Gambit did not change his demeanor nor his position.

"Shit hit the fan, so to speak. Part of it has to do with you."

"Moi?"

"Well, you're alive aren't you bub?"

"You lookin' ta remedy dat?" Logan looked as if he was seriously thinking the question over. But then answered with a gruff, "No."

"Den what dey doin' ta her?"

"Nothing yet. Her wanna be mother came back into play. Don't know if I believe half the stuff she's saying myself, just doesn't make any sense. But apparently she was right about you."

"What 'bout Gambit?"

"You're alive."

"Dat it?"

"You workin' for Sinister?" Gambit refused to answer, just staring at the man before him, waiting for him to strike.

"They're holdin' her. They think she's helping you...with whatever it is you're up to." There was a moment where they looked at each other, while Gambit registered this information.

"Is she?"

"Non."Gambit moved towards the remains of her front door, but something tugged on his mind.

"What's all dis mean to you?"

"She's...a good friend. How about you? She get to you too?" Gambit just smirked.

"Guess so mon ami."

;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-)

"Rogue."

"What's all this really 'bout momma?" Rogue stood up.

"What is it always about my dear? You belong with me."

"Ah grown momma. An' Ah'm pretty sure ya mean Ah belong ta ya, which Ah don't."

"You don't belong here. What other options does a life draining mutant vampire like yourself belong?" Rogue's eyes turned to slits as she stared at the blue woman before her, but she refused to answer.

"You don't belong with him, that's for sure. He was never good enough for you, he never will be."

"What on Earth are ya talkin' bout now?"

"Remy LeBeau."

"Remy LeBeau is dead."

"Yes, but Gambit is very much alive, as you obviously know at the moment...or at least found out earlier." Mystique could actually hear Rogue's teeth clench, just before she felt a force hit her face. Rogue didn't need her powers to fight her mother, she trained her, not that it would matter at this point if she could win, just hurt her. Maybe as much as she had done to her already. Rogue refused to give Mystique a moment to think, just act as the two began to brawl in her small cell.

Broken and bloody, Rogue caught the upper hand and knocked Mystique to the ground, using a piece of her broken bed frame as a weapon to keep her there. But Mystique wasn't doing so well herself as she smiled evily at the woman before her.

"I told you, you are my daughter. You belong with me. I trained you."

"Ya trained me ta beh a killer." Mystique's smile only widened.

"But Ah ain't one, just like Ah don't belong with ya, an' Ah ain't ya daughter."

"I raised you."

"An' Ah ain't that person anymore." Suddenly a bright red beam hit her straight in the chest, throwing her off of Mystique and into the wall behind her. Her vision quickly went blurry as she passed out.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + -

Rogue didn't know how long she had been out, but when she woke up she was strapped to a chair, almost as if she was on trial. Wait, was she? She couldn't help but wonder exactly what was going on as all of the X-men stood before her, watching her as if they were on guard, and she the enemy. All the while, Mystique stood there next to them.

"Rogue, what ties do you have to Sinister?" Scott started.

"Ties?"

"Answer the question."

"None."

"Really, then where is Gambit?" she looked them all over, wondering the point of all of this.

"Dead, isn't he?"

"We know that isn't true. We know how long you've known him. Since the island. You helped him fake his death, why?"

"Ah don't know what ya talkin' bout? Ya'll so scared of meh, ya chain meh up?" she pulled on her cuffs.

"Well, you have killed Rogue. Not just Carol, but others for the enjoyment of it."

"Ya don't know nothin'."

"I do believe your wrong about that." Scott walked up to her and placed a thick file in front of her, full of profiles on people she had killed, along with pictures of her, some in the act.

"Ah take it ya got these from mamma's photo album?" she asked sarcastically.

"Where's Gambit, and what have you two been plotting behind our backs?"

"For starters, Gambit be right here mon ami. Secondly, dere be no plottin'. But if you don't back away from da femme, Gambit gonna have ta show ya some manners." Gambit said as he walked in with Wolverine close behind. He pulled out the ace of spades and began to charge it, his eyes hot with anger.


	9. Issues

_Sorry for the delay, and I know it's short, but I just wanted to make sure I updated and that no one forgot about me. Will make sure the next chapter is longer and has shout outs. Thanks for all the reviews!_

**ISSUES**

"Decided to join the party Gambit?"

"Dere be no place Gambit rather be. Dat been said, Gambit strongly suggest dat you let Rogue go since she hasn't done anythin' wrong." He pointed out, unwavering, as he stood there with his card glowing fiercely.

"Gambit." Rogue called out to him, slightly relieved to see him standing before her and with Logan nonetheless. But she was also slightly scared at the outcome of him standing there like this. Gambit refused to turn his back on the enemy, and right now everybody in front of him was the enemy.

"Chere." He stated in a low voice.

"Rogue is not going anywhere, and neither are you. Though I would have expected better from Wolverine." Scott stepped up and pointed out. There was a strong growl made by Wolverine as he held himself back from completely attacking Scott.

"Would have expected better out'ta you Cyc. She's one of your own. You don't treat your own like this, especially based on the word of someone like her." Logan pointed at Mystique.

"I wouldn't have to do anything if she would just have been straight with us! Now Mystique comes here, asking for our help, and shows us all of this. We have better chances trusting her over Rogue."

"Ya knew where Ah came from, who Ah was runnin' away from an' ya gonna tell meh ya would rathah trust her! She's psycho!"

"It doesn't matter. I want answers."

"It seems dat you already seem to think dat you have all da answers dat you need."

"I'm not letting her out of here with you. There's no way we are just going to allow either of you to walk out of here and straight back to Sinister."

"Den we standin' at a crossroads here, non."

"Yeah, you can come peacefully, or…"

"Gambit loves a challenge mon ami." Gambit's card seemed to have returned it's charge, allowing Cyclops believing that him won. But then parts all around the room began to glow, including some of their clothes. Cyclops looked up at a smirking Gambit.

"This is not the way." Storm told Gambit. He looked over at his old friend.

"Neither was any of dis." She nodded knowingly and began to walk away from the room, causing some of the others to follow.

"Is this something else that was hidden from us too Gambit? The extent of your powers." Logan walked over to Rogue and cut her loose. He waited for her to come and stand next to him before he answered.

"Gambit can honestly say dat he don't know what you talkin' 'bout mon ami." He then put an arm around her and began to walk out of the room, but not before sliding a charged card into a slot, near the door as he left. Just as the elevator doors closed, Gambit smiled as he heard a loud boom and Cyclops yelling out, "What the hell?"


	10. Sinister Plans

SINISTER PLANS

The three made it out to the garage without speaking a word. This was not something any of them wanted to deal with. Logan handed Rogue keys, which innocently ended up being that of Scott's car, as he gruffly told her that he would miss her. She quickly pulled in him for a quick hug, replying the same. They quickly finished their good-byes, but not before Logan gave Gambit a look that meant not to hurt her as his claws shot from his hand. Gambit merely smirked in reply.

Rogue then jumped into the driver's side and started the car. They drove out of the gates at a high speed, but then slammed hard on the brakes as Mystique jumped out of nowhere. For a moment, Rogue wondered what it would feel like just to keep going, but reminded herself that she was not that person. She was no longer that person Mystique had raised her to be.

Mystique stared into the eyes of her daughter, smirking, as if knowing something that she shouldn't. Rogue refused to let her view any emotions that she was feeling, as Gambit calmly charged a card that he was holding in his pocket, ready to throw it out of the window, if need be. Then Rogue let the car scoot up just a little bit to show the blue woman before her that she was not afraid of her, but Mystique did not even flinch. So, instead, Rogue backed up slightly, just as Logan came running onto the scene, tackling Mystique. Both were quickly on there feet, in attacking positions, as Logan smiled and waved Rogue on, getting ready to have the fight he had been waiting for since Mystique had walked onto the mansion grounds.

Rogue peeled out, and sped off through the open gates. Neither one knew where they were going, and had been driving for hours without saying a word to each other. Noticing that they needed gas, Rogue finally made a stop. But just as she pulled into the gas station, she looked over at Gambit, suddenly unsure of herself.

"What are we suppose ta do? We don't even have any money. Ah left everythin' back there." But Gambit just smirked.

"Everythin's fine chere. Got everythin' figured out." With that Gambit opened the door and stepped out, going to the trunk of the car and opening it. Rogue followed, wondering what it was that he was up to. He had already had her bags packed and in the trunk. He handed her a small bag that had everything that she needed to change and clean up. She looked up at him in awe, but he quickly closed the trunk and went to the backseat of the car. Slowly he pulled out a pet carrier. He opened it, to pull out an orange, sleepy cat that quickly began to stretch its muscles from the closed quarters and the long trip. Rogue quickly rushed over to the cat, hugging it gently as she scratched it behind the ear, the way it loved so much.

"Fido!" she called out in joy. She then heard Gambit's slight chuckle. Rogue looked him over wanting to know what was so amusing.

"What?" she demanded.

"You be a very strange femme Marie." Rogue sighed.

"Ah told ya not ta-" he quickly put a finger against her lips to hush her, and dragged it down to her chin, making her look into his eyes.

"Dat you don't want Remy to call you dat? Oui, mais, it suits you chere. We made some good memories wit dat name, and we could make even more, non?" The look in her eyes softened, as she lightly smiled and nodded. She slowly brought one hand up, behind his neck and pulled him closer, into a warm embrace, just before she kissed him.

_ELSEWHERE…_

A mutant that most do not see, unless they want to be scene rushed through the darkness of the night, trying desperately to cover their tracks, just as they reached their destination. The tall, muscular figure came out of the shadows and it walked into a base that is unknown to everyone, especially the X-men. He walked in confident strides, knowing how easy his current mission would be very easy, as long as he kept away from the mutant known as Sabertooth.

Knowing exactly where he was heading, he entered his code into the keypad and entered the lab, as another man stood in the shadows.

"I trust that everything went according to plan?" the figure spoke as he turned so that the man before him could only see his red, glowing eyes.

"Oui, monsieur. Everythin' be perfect." The sinister figure smiled a toothy grin, giving a small chuckle at his achievement.

"Good, then we will move onto phase two then. Go and alert Vertigo. She will be pleased to have something to do with her time." The man turned around to do as he was ordered, also smiling knowingly. However, no one, but one animalistic man noticed, as he stood in another corner of the lab, sneering at the figures before him, that the man known as Gambit's eyes had changed from the unusual red and black, to pure yellow, and back. Not that it mattered, since he would know that smell from a mile away.

_X-MANSION…_

There was a knock on the Professor's door. Although he knew who it was, and why they were there, he chose to wait for that knock before he told them to enter. Logan walked over to his desk, and sat down.

"Mystique's gone." He stated plainly.

"Yes, Logan, I know. Everything seems to be working out accordingly." Logan merely nodded in reply, as he pulled out a cigar.

"Are you still sure that we shouldn't have told her?" he asked.

"It is better for everyone that she not know just yet. I have already explained this in great detail. Rogue is a very capable woman, however, we need to be sure that she could not be compromised. It needed to look real. She will understand." Just as Logan was about to lite his cigar, Xavier gave him a knowing look.

"What?" Logan shrugged, knowing that Xavier hated him smoking that in his office. So, Logan stood up to make his exit.

"Besides, Logan," the Professor began just as Logan had opened the door, "I trust that Remy can keep his word."


End file.
